Dinosaur Island
Dinosaur Island is a mysterious, isolated tropical island home to many species of dinosaurs, including the four mesozoic morphing monsters. History Presumably, approximately sixty-five million years ago, dinosaurs that lived on present-day Dinosaur Island were somehow protected from the mysterious cataclysm that wiped out the dinosaurs from the rest of the world. This piece of land broke off the main land mass and became a separate island. It's possible that another present-day island also called Dino Island was once directly connected to this Dino Island and then later broke off, which would explain why both islands are a haven to dinosaurs. Assuming that Adventurers' Island is natural and not built by the Adventurers, it is also possible that the two Dino Islands and Adventurers' Island were once a single land mass before breaking off from one another. Dinosaur Island was ruled by three dinosaurs and a prehistoric reptile, each with the ability to transform into three other species: a Tyrannosaurus Rex (which could transform into an Ouranosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Parasaurolophus), a Styracosaurus (which could transform into a Triceratops, Camarasaurus, and Centrosaurus), a Mosasaurus (which could transform into a Dimentrodon, Postosuchus, and Iguanodon), and a Brachiosaurus (which could transform into a Diplodocus, Plesiosaurus, and Plateosaurus). These four creatures were latter dubbed the "mesozoic morphing monsters" by the LEGO Studios crew. Many other dinosaurs and prehistoric reptiles lived on the island, but these four were the only ones with a transforming ability. For many years, this isolated island lay undisturbed and untouched by Minifigkind. Rescue from Dino Island First, Director Steven Spielbrick and Cameraman Phil Maker traveled to Dinosaur Island while scouting locations for Son of Dino Cop. After encountering the Styracosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex morphing mesozoic monsters, the two moviemakers tried to run away, only to run into the Brachiosaurus. Fleeing the Brachiosaurus in its Plateosaurus form, they traveled for a long time until they reached the coast. There, they found what appeared to be a Diplodocus, Centrosaurus, Iguanodon, and Parasaurolophus, none of which seemed to pose a threat to the moviemakers. Overconfident, Steven Spielbrick began to brag about how no dinosaur could outsmart him, unaware that the seemingly-peaceful dinosaurs were actually the mesozoic morphing monsters and had transformed into a Plesiosaurus, Triceratops, Mosasaurus, and Spinosaurus, respectively. Luckily, Phil Maker noticed this, and they were able to escape. However, they were trapped on the island with no means to get off. Evil Ogel then arrived on Dinosaur Island and constructed an Dino Island Control Center deep in the jungle. He and his drone army began manufacturing Mind-Control Orbs from this base, which they used to turn all the dinosaurs on the island into their mindless servants. He even managed to enslave the mesozoic morphing monsters. In December, the crew of the Solar Explorer, joined by their Martian friend Cassiopeia, returned to the LEGO Planet after a long adventure on Mars. However, the Solar Explorer ran out of fuel and crash-landed on Dinosaur Island. BB, Doc, Mac, and Cassiopeia fled from a couple of T-Rexes and hid in a cave, where they found Steven Spielbrick and Phil Maker. The two moviemakers explained Ogel's presence on the island. When a Skeleton Drone appeared in the cave, they ran away. The astronauts, moviemakers, and Martian stumbled upon the Dino Island Control Center. Just then, Alpha Team agents Radia, Dash Justice, and Flex arrived on the island and distracted the dinosaurs. This allowed Mac and Cassiopeia to sneak into the Control Center, where they found many Mind-Control Orbs in the cargo bay of Ogel's Rocket. Cassiopeia flew the rocket away and destroyed the Evil Orbs while a T-Rex took a bite out of Ogel's Mini-Flyer. Dash arrested Ogel, and shortly afterward the Alpha Team rescued Spielbrick, Maker, BB, Mac, and Doc. Then, once more Dino Island was isolated, and has never been explored since. Major Locations Dino Island Control Center Almost exactly the same in terms of appearance to the headquarters on Ogel's Island, the Dino Island Control Center was the only known building to be constructed on Dinosaur Island. From the Control Center, Mind-Control Orbs were produced and spread across the island to enslave the dinosaurs. It was a major point of interest for the Alpha Team and Life on Mars team. However, it is presumably wrecked by dinosaurs and overgrown by plants. Dry and Dangerous Desert As its name implies, the Dry and Dangerous Desert is a large, arid desert. It is inhabited by Postosuchus, Spinosaurus, and Styracosaurus. In the desert, it's a constant struggle for survival, with Postosuchus and Spinosaurus preying upon weaker creatures, and the carcasses of many dinosaurs can be found rotting in the desert. However, it has plant life such as shrubs and cacti, and can support dinosaur nests. Murky Marsh This muddy marsh is home to much plant life, including small ferns, special glowing ferns, lake lillies, cattails, small bushes, large coniferous, skinny palms, and deciduous trees. With all these plants, the Murky Marsh supports herbivores such as Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus, which are preyed upon by Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Crocodilian. Many dinosaur nests can be found in the Murky Marsh. However, it is all too easy for small dinosaurs to be trapped in the marsh. Wild and Wet Rainforest This dangerous rainforest is home to a wide variety of plant life such as small bushes, large bushes, small ferns, special glowing ferns, shrubs, deciduous trees, small conifers, funky conifers, tall conifers, and palms. While Brachiosaurus and Styracosaurus thrive easily in the jungle and many nests can be found, this dangerous rainforest also has a high population of Postosuchus, Spinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Rex. Savage Ocean These rough waters surrounding Dinosaur Island are home to a small series of islands, inhabited by Postosuchus, Spinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Rex. These island support plant life such as glowing ferns, skinny palms, glowing palms, and shrubs, and the occasional dinosaur nest can be supported on these islands. The Savage Ocean itself is full of plant life such as cattails, ocean lillies, special water lillies, and the seas is inhabited by sea turtles, sharks, and big sharks. Small dinosaurs frequently become trapped in these waters. Trivia *It is possible that this Dinosaur Island and the Adventurers Dino Island are one and the same. However, this is unlikely, as this Dino Island seems to have no sign of the Adventurers' presence such as the Dino Research Compound, and each Dino Island is home to different species of prehistoric reptiles. The mesozoic morphing monsters also make this unlikely. Appearances *''The Great LEGO Dino Quest'' *''Adventures in LEGO World: Rescue From Dino Island'' *''Adventures in LEGO World: Running With Dinosaurs!'' Category:Locations